


Ninja bote in the Endless Sea

by c0dy88



Series: The Endless Sea [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom, Naruto, 艦隊これくしょん | Kantai Collection
Genre: F/M, Multi, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0dy88/pseuds/c0dy88
Summary: The rookie eight (Sasuke don't count) plus one are thrown through a time/space technique into the space between dimensions. this is the story of how they survive in The Endless Sea.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hanabi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Other(s)
Series: The Endless Sea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044021
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Ninja bote in the Endless Sea

Chapter One.

‘Thinking’

“Speaking”

Story Start.

‘What the hell is happening?!’ Naruto shouted in his mind as the vortex of swirling lights sucked himself and many of his friends. The rookie eight as they were called (Sasuke was a traitor and didn’t count) had been tasked with flushing out a spy within the Hidden Leaf Village so that they could be captured for interrogation. Really, they were probably a stalking horse to hold the spy’s attention while higher ranked ninjas took them down.

At least that’s what Naruto thought the plan probably was, not that they find out now. When the rookie team had launched their assault though the spy hadn’t panicked and fled like they’d been expecting. No, they had calmly stood their ground and invoked a powerful technique, opening some kind of tunnel or vortex that sucked the young ninjas in no matter how hard they’d tried to escape. Only Naruto’s near legendary stamina and quick use of clone chains had allowed the group to stick together as they were tossed about in the vortex, they’d even gained a member when they’d found Hinata Hyuga’s little sister Hanabi in the vortex as well.

Hinata had nearly had a panic attack when she learned this until Naruto managed to snag the girl with a clone chain. That had been some time ago (how much Naruto wasn’t sure) and the vortex had gotten continuously rougher and more violent since then. Naruto was the only member of the group still conscious at this point, holding the group together with his clones. But Naruto could feel his strength waning, and he know that he couldn’t keep this up much longer.

Just as Naruto felt his grip giving the vortex disappeared in a flash and Naruto found himself in laying on the floor of a brightly lit room, his friends laying all around him. Before Naruto could process what had happened a mysterious, genderless voice rang out from all around him.

“Greetings unfortunate traveler. You, and the persons you have protected have survived your unasked-for journey to the borders of The Endless Sea, the infinite expanse between dimensions, timelines and universes. Few make it this fall in such good condition.”

“Wan?” Naruto asked confusedly, but the voice continued.

“But do not think thou’t trials are ended. To truly enter The Endless Sea, thou most make two sacrifices. And tarry not in the thinking for this stableness in the boundaries shan’t last long, nor will it appear for thou and thine again.”

“What are these sacrifices?” Naruto asked nervously as he scanned around, trying to find the source of the voice.

“Your tormentor locked within your very belly” the voice answered “and this companion” Naruto blanched as Hanabi’s body levitated while surrounded by a soft glow. Seeming to sense Naruto distress the voice again spoke “she will not be harmed, merely modified to allow for the survival of your group once thou art released into The Endless Sea.”

His bangs falling into his eyes Naruto really only had one question. “What must I do?”

“Bring thee girl to the seal” the voice responded as a large, glowing seal appeared on the floor “once she is there thou’t shall be given the necessary implements” Naruto picked up Hanabi and walked over to the center of the seal before setting her down.

“This is thou’s part of the seal” the voice continued, and a section of the seal next to Hanabi glowed a different color. Naruto quickly knelt there, and a glow appeared in the air before him “Use thus implement to break the seal on thy belly and the beast shall be extracted” the glow resolved itself into a silver kuni knife. Naruto paled but still grabbed the knife, opened his shirt, and after taking a calming breath rammed the knife into one of his sides before slicing a crossed to the other. He was meet by pure agony as the massive demon he caged was ripped from his body and into the large seal on the floor.

“And now for thou girl” the voice announced as Naruto panted with his head nearly touching the floor. Looking up Naruto noticed another ball of light hovering over Hanabi. Mustering what little strength he had left Naruto reached up and grasped the light, and with it suddenly understood what he most do. Reaching over with his other hand Naruto lifted Hanabi’s shirt enough to expose her navel, then rammed the ball of light into the girl’s stomach. Hanabi’s back arched and her eyes and mouth flow open, though no sound came out. Naruto held the light to the girl for as long as he could before he passed out.

His last thought’s, ‘No harm my ass!’

BREAK.

What felt like hours later Naruto felt someone shaking him, but he was tired and needed to regain his strength so he could train, so he did the logical thing.

“Leave me alone” Naruto said sleepily as he rolled over and buried his face into his pillow “I’ll train in the morning.”

“Caaaaptiiiiinn” a voice whined in addition to the shaking getting harder “you need to wake up!” Naruto just mumbled and burrowed into his pillow more. The next moment the pillow was yanked upwards and Naruto was flipped onto the floor. Bouncing his head of the hard floor seemed to do the trick and Naruto was now wide awake.

“ITA!! What the hell?” Naruto whined as he held his bruised head. Lifting his head Naruto looked in the direction he’d fallen from, looking for his tormentor. Standing a few feet from him was a girl about his own age with sooty-black hair that reached her ass and wearing a burnt orange, ankle-length yukata and a wide cream wrap which formed it to her figure.

When Naruto took a closer look at her face, he saw that she had the pale eyes of the Hyuga. This made the memories of what had happened come surging back. “Han-Hanabi?” when the girl nodded in confirmation Naruto felt the weight of what he’d had to do to her to save everyone. But before he could prostrate himself before her and beg forgiveness the blond found himself wrapped in a hug.

“Its okay” Hanabi said as hugged him “Whatever the voice was explained what happened while it remade me, and I forgive you Naruto for having to make that choice” They spent the next several minutes like this while Naruto tried to regain his mental footing. But like all good things eventually the hug had to end as they had other things to do. “We need to explain to everyone else what’s going on” Hanabi said as she released Naruto and turned away, making a soft clopping sound as her wooden sandals meet the floor.

Or Naruto thought it was a floor until he realized that there wasn’t a roof or any walls. Instead they were standing on the massive wooden deck of a ship, the largest by far that Naruto had ever seen. And the strangest because besides a pair of small towers on one side with a large smokestack between them and several other strange structures along the sides the deck was completely clear. “Wa? What’s all this?” Naruto shouted as he looked around. Then he noticed that Hanabi was opening a door in one of the towers “Nabs wait up!”

Chapter End.

**Author's Note:**

> Post Script: I’ll apologize right now as my muse can best be described as a bunch of over caffeinated squirrels on crack at the best of times, so if you want to see this story continue please leave a review, and don’t be surprised in the squirrels get distracted from time to time.


End file.
